I'm Sorry
by DamnElsa
Summary: "I'm so sorry Elsa... I'm sorry for what he did..." Elsanna one-shot Anna's POV


Sometimes, I wondered 'What was it about her that I loved so much?' But I knew damn well what it was. Her wavy, platinum-blonde hair. Those gorgeous, cerulean blue eyes. That kind smile, and her adorable personality. I still think of it now. I rethink about what had happened those days.

"_Come on, Anna! Let's go, slowpoke! We're almost there!"_

_I scowl at him, "Shut up, Bjorgman! Just because you're athletic doesn't mean I have to be, too! How do you keep this up for a whole hour?"_

_Kristoff puffed out his chest with pride and continued jogging, "Pushing myself, feisty-pants. It does the body good! Wait, why'd you stop?" He stopped beside me and followed my line of vision. "Oh, getting your gay on today, huh?"_

"_Quiet Kristoff! I'm thinking right now."_

"_I already got your plan, go up to that blonde beauty, and ask her out."_

"_What?! Kristoff, I'm all sweaty. And I smell nasty! I don't think my hair looks great either. Besides, I don't even know if she's gay. Kristoff? What are you-!"_

_He pulled his towel out and started roughly wiping my face. Pulling my hair, and combing it with his fingers. Then, he took something out of his back pocket and sprayed down my whole body. "Kristoff, you freakin' piece of-!"_

"_Hello," a sweet voice filled my ears as I turned around, "Are you okay?"_

_I stood there gawking at her, "I-I'm Anna, and this is my bestfriend, Kristoff."_

"_I'm Elsa."_

"_Well, hi! Nice to meet you! Wow, this is awkward. Not that you're awkward, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"_

_She giggled, and my heart jumped at the sound. Kristoff shook her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, um… by the way, Anna would really like to ask you something important."_

"_Kristoff!" I yelled._

"_Well, ask away. I've got tons of time," she blushed and smiled at me._

_I was nervous, really nervous. "Uh, will you go on a date with me?"_

"_Of course I would."_

Okay, that was only the first time I met her. We've been together for a little more than 4 years. I loved her, and it was great to know that she actually loved me back. A clumsy, rambling, dork. Those for years were great. But here is where it all comes tumbling down.

"_I can't believe you would do that! I though you loved me!" Elsa was furious, but really, it wasn't all my fault. Tears were streaming down both of our faces._

"_Elsa! Please, I was drunk! And you were gone for so long! I missed you, I didn't know what else to do!"_

"_But I told you specifically not to go to the bar! I know how you act with alcohol! I told you not to go unless I was there with you! And you disobeyed me by going and making out with that fucking girl, Rapunzel!"_

"_Please! I'm sorry, Elsa! I really am! I just missed you for so long, that was the only place I would go!"_

"_The fact that you went when I told you not to!"_

"_Elsa-!"_

"_You know what?! I'm going home!" My heart froze._

"_No, Elsa! I'm sorry, please, don't go back to Norway! I have to ask you a question!"_

_I started to panic as I watched her grab her things and slam the front door. I quickly grabbed the wedding ring and ran after her, but I froze in my tracks as I heard the sound of a gun being shot. Flinging the door open, I saw Elsa lying on the ground with blood pooling from her body._

_I picked her up in my arms, and whispered, "Elsa, I'm sorry. I was going to propose to you. I'm sorry for disobeying you. It's my fault that you're in this condition. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, Elsa…" Tears streamed down my eyes as I look at the lifeless body of my lover._

It was Hans. Yup, it was the damned bastard, Hans. He used to date Elsa, and I guess he wanted revenge. They caught him already, he's in prison now. He was obviously not going to Elsa's funeral.

_Rained poured down as they lowered Elsa in the ground. I was the last one there. I slipped the ring on her finger before she went down, in hope that she would forgive me._

"_Elsa, I'm so sorry for what I have done. I hope you will forgive me. I love you, and you will always have a place in my heart, and forever I will love you." And I placed a rose on her grave, and walked away. _


End file.
